Strange creature
by Strangethingsyouoddlylike
Summary: Tempest Ondine is a centaur.If that wasn't strange, she was just sucked into a portal that led to the MLP world. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie must fallow Twilight's horn to Tempest, who doesn't know where she is.Tempest is terrified, and must face the six ponies.Tempest must find her way back, or stay forever. Will she find someone like her?
1. What is she?

Tempest Arabell Ondine woke up with a splitting headache. She looked at herself. She was still the same person...sort of. She looked at her body. Same centaur body, same hands. Her body was blue of course, it always had been. Dark blue hair and tail. Her body was a light shade of blue. She always had flowers in her long tail. But her eyes were green with long eyelashes. Her hair was always straightened down. Her wings were still there, presses tightly to her side. Her plain white bikini-like top was still there. The large design on her stomach and chest was still there and glowing as always. Still beautiful as ever. She checked to make sure that she could still use her magic by levitating a rock. She could.

She stood up dizzily and began to look around, and grabbed the nearest wall for support. She shook her head and looked around. '_Where am I?'_ she thought to herself. She peaked around the corner and realized that it was dawn. Suddenly, a door opened._ 'Maybe that person can help me and tell me where on Earth I am!'_ Temepest thought to herself. Before she could remove herself from the shadows, she looked at the person walking out of the door. She gasped and pressed herself back into the shadows. It wasn't a human. It was a blue pony with a green mane and tail. '_What is that thing?'_ She frantically scoured her mind trying to find a creature that fit the creature. The mare began pushing a cart and humming a tune._ 'She's pushing a cart, she must be a vender. If she can hum a tune, they must have a language. I doubt that its english though.' _Tempest thought while she stared at the strange creature. While she thought this, she watched as this pony-like creature wheeled a cart of fresh goods through the town that was sleepily starting to wake up. '_Until I know more about these creatures, I must not interact with them. I hope that portal reopens.' _Tempest thought as she stretched her wings as far as the alleyway would let her. "All this sitting isn't good for me...I should try to get out of this place. But what if the portal opens and I'm not there?" Tempest whispered to herself with a sense of urgency. "I can't leave this spot! This is where the portal dumped me, and this is where I shall stay." Tempest finally decided. _'So I landed in a pony ruled world where I, a half horse being, may or may not find someone like me.' _Tempest thought, getting her hopes up. By now there were many different pony creatures out and about. They all had different strange colored manes and colored bodies. They also had different pictures on each flank. She couldn't believe how happy these ponies were. It was like they had never seen the horror's of the real world. "Why are they so happy?" she asked herself. "Don't they realize that the world isn't all jolly and happy?" she asked herself while the innocent ponies went around their daily business.

The hours went by, and she simply stood and sat there. Waiting. She couldn't wait for nightfall, thats when she would find some food and water. She was starving after a hot day in the sun. But it was still noon, so she couldn't go out yet. Throughout the day, she realized that there were different types of ponies. Three groups. Land pony, pegasus, and unicorn.

-meanwhile-

Twilight's horn had been glowing all day. Whenever she was facing one way, it would glow brighter. If she faced the other way, it would get dimmer. "I don't understand Spike! What's going on with my horn? It's like it's leading me to something." she gasped, "My horn is leading me somewhere! Spike, call the other's. If this has something to do with Discord or the Elements of Harmony, I need them. Make sure we bring them." Twilight said to Spike as he grabbed the Elements of Harmony and wrote letters to the other five famous mares telling them to meet he and Twilight outside the library. Within five minutes every single one of the Elements had shown up.

"So what's this all about Twilight? I was in the middle of my afternoon nap." Rainbow Dash said, hovering above the ground.

"As you can all see, my horn is glowing. I believe that it is trying to lead me somewhere. I want you guys to help me while I find out what my horn is trying to lead me to. Put on your Element, we don't know what we'll find." Twilight said to them with a very serious tone while she levitated on everyone's magical element.

"Alright Twilight. If you say so."Applejack said.

"Good, are we all set to go?" Twilight asked her friends.

"Yep." everyone said in unison.

Twilight lowered her horn to the ground and began walking with her friends trailing behind. It wasn't long before her horn began to glow brighter. "I guess whatever it is, is in town." Twilight said, turning her head to face her friends. They kept fallowing her even as she led them down to the heart of town.

"Twilight, are you sure your horn is working correctly?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes Rainbow. My horn is working fine." Twilight snapped.

"Alright, I just wanted to ask." Rainbow Dash said sarcastically.

"I can feel us getting closer. I know it." Twilight said as they closed in on an ally.

-Tempest-

"I can feel us getting closer." a voice said. Tempest began panicking. Immediately she put up a force field around herself, locking herself in. The bars went up and she locked every one else out. However, she locked herself in. She was both protected and trapped.

A purple glow came from her hands, like steam. Unfortunately, she hadn't learned how to become invisible yet. She was still learning how to control her temper and magic. The glow from the purple bars wasn't helping her. The dark ally was now glowing with a soft shimmering purple along with her hands. Instead of trying to hide herself, she stood up and fluffed her seven ft. tail full of flowers, and spread her wings to make herself larger then she looked. The shadows got closer. Tempest narrowed her eyes. She was ready for a fight.

-Twilight-

"Twilight, yur horn is glowin brighter than the sun at high noon. We gotta be close." Applejack said to Twilight as they got closer and closer to the ally way. They couldn't see the purple 'cause the brightness from Twilights horn was almost blinding. Suddenly, her horn stopped glowing. As they looked, they realized that there was a purple glow from bars. But what was behind the bars was not anything they had ever seen before.


	2. Flying is a difficult task

The six mares turned the corner and stared at what was before them. Tempest had her wings out and open, in an attack position. They stared at the strange creature, and gasped. "Um...hi. My name is Twilight Sparkle and my horn led me to you...I don't mean any offense, but what are you?" Twilight was the first to speak.

"More to the question, what are you?" Tempest asked, holding her hands out in front of her. Tempest realized that they had all the different kinds of ponies. She put a field up above her, so that the Pegasus couldn't get to her.

"Um...I am a unicorn, just like every other unicorn else here. Except for the pegasus and unicorns, most of the town is ponies. What are you?" Twilight negotiated.

"I am Tempest Arabell Ondine. I guess you haven't ever see a centaur, judging by the looks on your faces. You do know what a centaur is, right?" Tempest asked, concerned.

"I've never heard of a centaur, but I absolutely ADORE your hair and tail. Who does your extensions?" Rarity asked, stepping forward.

"Extensions? These are natural. Even the flowers. But you guys have never heard of a centaur?" Tempest asked frantically.

"Never." Twilight confirmed. "How do you have both wings and magic? Why aren't you normal sized like the rest of us? What are you half and half of? How do you grow flowers from your tail and hair?" Twilight asked, questions flowing out of her mouth like a waterfall. It was true that Tempest towered over them.

"I was...created with both wings and magic. The flowers are magic as well. I am simply taller then you. Have you never seen someone taller then you? I am half human and half horse, that's what a centaur is." Tempest replied, hoping that they didn't notice that they didn't notice that she had paused on how she was created.

"How do you fly? Your wings are huge! They're even larger then the Princesses!" Rainbow Dash cut in, but was ignored.

"The only pony as tall as you is a princess. But no one I know know's what a human is. Not even Princess Celestia. We should bring you to Canterlot immediately. The Princess will know what to do." Twilight said assertively while pacing two and fro.

"Whoa! Who said that I was leaving this spot? I can conjure food and water. I already have a force field put up to keep you out. I'm not going anywhere. I need to be here when the portal that brought me here opens again." Tempest said stubbornly.

"But we need you to come with us! The Princess needs to know about this! She needs to know about you. Besides we have so many questions to ask you!" Twilight said, taken back by her reply.

"Look, I won't be moving this spot. Besides, I already stick out where I came from. I would stick out even more here." Tempest said, crossing her arms.

Twilight kept pacing back and forth. "What if we kept a few ponies here to contact you if the portal opens up? Fluttershy and Rarity can stay." Twilight said to Tempest. Tempest began to consider this. Rarity started to get angry.

"But Twilight, I love Canterlot. Why can't I go with you? I'm sure Pinkie Pie would love to stay with Fluttershy. Wouldn't you darling?" Rarity said, flipping her mane Unceserily.

"Sure! I'd love to hang with Fluttershy! We can talk about a bunch of stuff!" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing around Fluttershy. "How do you feel about that Fluttershy?" she asked while bouncing. "I'm fine with that." Fluttershy whispered.

"Tempest, we need you to come with us!" Twilight said, putting her hoof down. "If you won't come with us, I'll just make you come with us." she said right before she teleported into the centaurs cage. Before she could lay a hoof on Tempest, she was back on the street. "How did you do that? Only the most advanced unicorns can do that!" Twilight said, looking in wonder at the centaur.

"I'm advanced. It's all self taught. No one can do what I do, back where I come from." Tempest said, shrugging.

"Look Sugar cube, I don mean to be rude, but ponies are going to start wondering why we gather around an ally. I know yur afraid of goin out an' bein stared at, but we ain't got all day. Eitha' we go to tham or they come to us. It's yur choice sugar plum." Applejack said, finally speaking up.

Tempest got enough attention at home, she didn't want anymore. She literally was on every evening news channel in the world. She hated it. Every time she went into public, she was mobbed. Some people were terrified of her and wanted her extinct, but she was protected by the government and was always forced to wear a bullet proof vest. On her chest and on her horse body. Her anatomy was very different from anything else on the planet. She sighed and lowered her shield. The bars disappeared. She gripped the outsides of her arms, self conscious.

They finally got a good view of her. She suddenly looked like she was exhausted. She was skinny, but it was showing in both halves of her. Her ribs were visible in her human half, but barely visible in her horse half. She had small bags under her eyes, and her voice was slightly worn out. She had been fighting many things."I can fly out of here. Just give me a second." Tempest said, as the horse half of her evaporated into a purple smoke, and white wings appeared on her back. She was now a white female human, fifteen years of age with blond wavy hair. However, she did have wings. She was wearing a gray tank top with a black leather jacket and flower pants with black ankle boots. The typical outfit."This is another 'Unique' thing that my body has...evolved for." Tempest said, right before she opened her wings and let the large wings stretch. Every pony had their mouths wide open. Tempest smiled, she always liked to see them wonder at her wings. "Hey rainbow haired one, whats your name?" Tempest asked with a smile. She always loved seeing people gawk at her wings. However, she could only use her wings for a short time before she was sent back to her original form.

"Rainbow Dash, soon-to-be wonderbolt." Rainbow Dash said, flying up to Tempest, who was still taller then them. She was five ft 6".

"I need you to lead me to Canterlot while your friends take the bus or , where is there a large open area." Tempest said while she flapped her wings, still on the ground.

"There's a medow not far from here, why?" Rainbow asked Tempest.

"In case you haven't noticed, I have fifteen foot wings. I need space! I need to run and get good wind beneath my wings. Besides, I don't want to spook anyone by just strolling through town." Tempest said, tucking her wings in.

"Good point. We'll meet you guys later." Rainbow Dash called to her friends.

"We'll meet you up at the castle! Just fallow the train up to Canterlot and we'll see you guys up at the train station." Twilight said, before running to catch the train with Applejack and Rarity.

"Wha-" Tempest began, calling out after Twilight and AJ, but was cut off by Rainbow Dash.

"We don't have time for whatever is is you were going to ask. We have to get you to the meadow." Rainbow Dash said, waving her hooves around in the air. Tempest looked at the ally and saw the two ponies that were standing there guarding it. "I think I have an idea." she said with a smirk on her face. For the next fifteen minutes, the pair would climb over trashcans, dodge other ponies, and somehow, end up in the meadow.

-in-the-medow-

Tempest expanded her wings and took a deep breath in. Rainbow Dash was standing on the other side of the meadow, where she would pull up. '_Here we go.'_ Tempest thought harshly to herself. She concentrated and started running. She got halfway to Rainbow Dash before she felt her wings get enough wind to help get her off the ground. She began flapping and got a few inches off the ground. Finally, she jumped out into the air. Rainbow Dash fallowed her. "I can't believe that your flying! You just jumped into the air and now you're flying! Your wings are huge!" Rainbow Dash said, flipping out.

"Look, I can't keep this going forever. We need to get to Canterlot as soon as possible." Tempest said, and she began flying higher and higher into the sky. "I need you to show me to Canterlot. Just point the way and I'll get to it." she told Rainbow Dash.

"Just fly towards the large castle up ahead and when you get there, look for the only train station." she said, clearly bored.

Tempest smiled. "You wanna race there?" she asked Rainbow Dash.

"Do I want to race against something I don't know? YES!" Rainbow shouted and got ready to zoom. The got ready at the edge of Ponyville. "Ready? Set? Go!" Rainbow Dash called out. They both zoomed across the sky. Rainbow Dash left behind a rainbow and Tempest left behind a black outline with a flower pattern middle. They were neck in neck.

'Wow! This one The six mares turned the corner and stared at what was before them. Tempest had her wings out and open, in an attack position. They stared at the strange creature, and gasped. " Um...hi. My name is Twilight Sparkle and my horn led me to you...I don't mean any offense, but what are you?" Twilight was the first to speak.

"More to the question, what are you?" Tempest asked, holding her hands out in front of her. Tempest realized that they had all the different kinds of ponies. She put a field up above her, so that the Pegasus's couldn't get to her.

"Um...I am a unicorn, just like every other unicorn else here. Except for the pegasus and unicorns, most of the town is ponies. What are you?" Twilight negotiated.

"I am Tempest Arabell Ondine. I guess you haven't ever see a centaur, judging by the looks on your faces. You do know what a centaur is, right?" Tempest asked, concerned.

"I've never heard of a centaur, but I absolutely ADORE your hair and tail. Who does your extensions?" Rarity asked, stepping forward.

"Extensions? These are natural. Even the flowers. But you guys have never heard of a centaur?" Tempest asked frantically.

"Never." Twilight confirmed. "How do you have both wings and magic? Why aren't you normal sized like the rest of us? What are you half and half of? How do you grow flowers from your tail and hair?" Twilight asked, questions flowing out of her mouth like a waterfall. It was true that Tempest towered over them.

"I was...created with both wings and magic. The flowers are magic as well. I am simply taller then you. Have you never seen someone taller then you? I am half human and half horse, that's what a centaur is." Tempest replied, hoping that they didn't notice that they didn't notice that she had paused on how she was created.

"How do you fly? Your wings are huge! They're even larger then the Princesses!" Rainbow Dash cut in, but was ignored.

"The only pony as tall as you is a princess. But no one I know know's what a human is. Not even Princess Celestia. We should bring you to Canterlot immediately. The Princess will know what to do." Twilight said assertively while pacing two and fro.

"Whoa! Who said that I was leaving this spot? I can conjure food and water. I already have a force field put up to keep you out. I'm not going anywhere. I need to be here when the portal that brought me here opens again." Tempest said stubbornly.

"But we need you to come with us! The Princess needs to know about this! She needs to know about you. Besides we have so many questions to ask you!" Twilight said, taken back by her reply.

"Look, I won't be moving this spot. Besides, I already stick out where I came from. I would stick out even more here." Tempest said, crossing her arms.

Twilight kept pacing back and forth. "What if we kept a few ponies here to contact you if the portal opens up? Fluttershy and Rarity can stay." Twilight said to Tempest. Tempest began to consider this. Rarity started to get angry.

"But Twilight, I love Canterlot. Why can't I go with you? I'm sure Pinkie Pie would love to stay with Fluttershy. Wouldn't you darling?" Rarity said, flipping her mane.

"Sure! I'd love to hang with Fluttershy! We can talk about a bunch of stuff!" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing around Fluttershy. "How do you feel about that Fluttershy?" she asked while bouncing. "I'm fine with that." Fluttershy whispered.

"Tempest, we need you to come with us!" Twilight said, putting her hoof down. "If you won't come with us, I'll just make you come with us." she said right before she teleported into the centaurs cage. Before she could lay a hoof on Tempest, she was back on the street. "How did you do that? Only the most advanced unicorns can do that!" Twilight said, looking in wonder at the centaur.

"I'm advanced. It's all self taught. No one can do what I do, back where I come from." Tempest said, shrugging.

"Look Sugar cube, I don mean to be rude, but ponies are going to start wondering why we gather around an ally. I know yur afraid of goin out an' bein stared at, but we ain't got all day. Eitha' we go to tham or they come to us. It's yur choice sugar plum." Applejack said, finally speaking up.

Tempest got enough attention at home, she didn't want anymore. She literally was on every evening news channel in the world. She hated it. Every time she went into public, she was mobbed. Some people were terrified of her and wanted her extinct, but she was protected by the government and was always forced to wear a bullet proof vest. On her chest and on her horse body. Her anatomy was very different from anything else on the planet. She sighed and lowered her shield. The bars disappeared. She gripped the outsides of her arms, self conscious.

They finally got a good view of her. She suddenly looked like she was exhausted. She was skinny, but it was showing in both halves of her. Her ribs were visible in her human half, but barely visible in her horse half. She had small bags under her eyes, and her voice was slightly worn out. "I can fly out of here. Just give me a second." Tempest said, as the horse half of her evaporated into a purple smoke, and white wings appeared on her back. She was now a white female human, fifteen years of age with blond wavy hair. However, she did have wings. She was wearing a gray tank top with a black leather jacket and flower pants with black ankle boots. The typical outfit."This is another 'Unique' thing that my body has...evolved for." Tempest said, right before she opened her wings and let the large wings stretch. Every pony had their mouths wide open. Tempest smiled, she always liked to see them wonder at her wings. "Hey rainbow haired one, whats your name?" Tempest asked with a smile. She always loved seeing people gawk at her wings. However, she could only use her wings for a short time before she was sent back to her original form.

"Rainbow Dash, soon-to-be wonderbolt." Rainbow Dash said, flying up to Tempest, who was still taller then them. She was five ft 6".

"I need you to lead me to Canterlot while your friends take the bus or , where is there a large open area." Tempest said while she flapped her wings, still on the ground.

"There's a medow not far from here, why?" Rainbow asked Tempest.

"In case you haven't noticed, I have fifteen foot wings. I need space! I need to run and get good wind beneath my wings. Besides, I don't want to spook anyone by just strolling through town." Tempest said, tucking her wings in.

"Good point. We'll meet you guys later." Rainbow Dash called to her friends.

"We'll meet you up at the castle! Just fallow the train up to Canterlot and we'll see you guys up at the train station." Twilight said, before running to catch the train with Applejack.

"Wha-" Tempest began, calling out after Twilight and AJ, but was cut off by Rainbow Dash.

"We don't have time for whatever is is you were going to ask. We have to get you to the meadow." Rainbow Dash said, waving her hooves around in the air. Tempest looked at the ally and saw the two ponies that were standing there guarding it. "I think I have an idea." she said with a smirk on her face. For the next fifteen minutes, the pair would climb over trashcans, dodge other ponies, and somehow, end up in the meadow.

-in-the-medow-

Tempest expanded her wings and took a deep breath in. Rainbow Dash was standing on the other side of the meadow, where she would pull up. 'Here we go.' Tempest thought harshly to herself. She concentrated and started running. She got halfway to Rainbow Dash before she felt her wings get enough wind to help get her off the ground. She began flapping and got a few inches off the ground. Finally, she jumped out into the air. Rainbow Dash fallowed her. "I can't believe that your flying! You just jumped into the air and now you're flying! Your wings are huge!" Rainbow Dash said, flipping out.

"Look, I can't keep this going forever. We need to get to Canterlot as soon as possible." Tempest said, and she began flying higher and higher into the sky. "I need you to show me to Canterlot. Just point the way and I'll get to it." she told Rainbow Dash.

"Just fly towards the large castle up ahead and when you get there, look for the only train station." she said, clearly board.

Tempest smiled. "You wanna race there?" she asked Rainbow Dash.

"Do I want to race against something I don't know? YES!" Rainbow shouted and got ready to zoom. The got ready at the edge of Ponyville. "Ready? Set? Go!" Rainbow Dash called out. They both zoomed across the sky. Rainbow Dash left behind a rainbow and Tempest left behind a black outline with a flower pattern middle. They were neck in neck.

'_Wow! This one knows how to fly.'_ Tempest thought to herself. _'Time to break in the fancy moves._'. She began super speeding around Rainbow, confusing her. Tempest chuckled, "Can you keep up?" she asked the disoriented pony. "Yes!" Rainbow Dash said before she flew past Tempest. "Oh no you don't!" Tempest shouted before she picked up her pace. Both of them were at their limits. Suddenly, Tempest fell.


	3. Meeting the Princess

She was free falling. Tempest was in the middle of a free fall. She kept tumbling over and over again in midair. Rainbow Dash was more then halfway there and Tempest was falling to her doom. She was looking behind her when she noticed that Tempest wasn't behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tempest. "Tempest!" Rainbow Dash shouted, before she raced off to get the free falling angel. She raced to catch the body before it hit the ground. As she neared Tempest, a purple mist surrounded Tempest. A centaur came out of the cloud. Tempest was awake and realized that she wasn't in her flight form. However, she still had wings on her horse half. She realized that there wasn't any choice but to open them. That always was painful. She opened her wings and Immediately stopped free falling. "Tempest are you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked, as she flew over to her.

"Yea, I'm fine. I told you I couldn't stay like that for a long time. I'll explain why I can't on the way." Tempest said, flapping her wings. "Lets get going."

"Okay, no more racing. But we can still go fast, the train is almost there and we're not even half way!" Rainbow Dash said, pointing to the train

"I know. Lets fly." Tempest said. Her wings were larger and heavier then Rainbow Dash's wings so she couldn't fly as fast, but her wings could carry her farther with each flap. So they were close with every single flap.

"I can't stay that way for a long time because...thats the winged part of me. The symbol on my chest is half full right now. That means that I have to wait to go into that form again, until that is full of light." Tempest explained while they caught up to the train.

"So you can't fly forever? What about now? Don't tell your going to pass out again, I can't catch you while your in that form." Rainbow Dash said.

"I can't fly forever, however, I can fly for long periods of time while in my current state. Don't worry, I won't drop to the ground. I can fly faster in my other form. Its easier for me. I think we're approaching Canterlot. " Tempest said, as they closed in on the capitol of Equestria.

"Yea, it is. When you land, do you just land like a normal pegasus?" Rainbow Dash asked, as they flew over Twilights train.

"I don't land normally. I have to lower my altitude. How am I supposed to land with out all those people seeing me?" Tempest said, as she began hyperventilating.

"Oh man! I knew that we had forgotten something!" Rainbow Dash said, hoof palming herself.

"I hope they don't mind seeing something new." Tempest said as the train pulled into the station. Even if the two flew over Canterlot, they would still see their shadows. Tempest began lowering her altitude. She could see fear written all over the ponies faces as she approached the ground and landed gracefully. Twilght realized what she had just done and immediately started talking to the large crowed.

"There's no need to worry every pony! This is just a new trick I am going to show the princess." Twilight frantically tried to reason. "There isn't anything to fear over here."

"What in tarnation do y'all think yur doin? Y'all landed right in the center of a crowded train station!" Applejack shouted.

"This is what you told us to do. If you want, I can easily just fly us up to the castle." Tempest said, raising her voice. "If you are really that bent on getting to the Princess's castle, just get on my back and I'll fly the three of you there."

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked.

"Sure. I'm strong enough for it." Tempest said, wanting to get there asap.

Tempest laid down so that the three ponies could hop onto her back. There was hardly any room for anything else on her back now that there were three full grown ponies.

"Clear the way! This is a new practice for this spell!" Twilight shouted, and the terrified ponies stepped out of the way. Tempest opened her wings and they brushed the sides of the building and train. She started with a trot, then a canter, and finally a gallop. She was faster then any pony, and she liked that. She was within six feet and she started flapping her wings. The station dropped off of a 600 ft. cliff. So if she didn't make this, they would all die. Tempest could feel them hold on tight as she neared the drop zone. "Hold on tight!" Tempest shouted as the ponies faces paled. She got a rush of adrenaline as she jumped off the cliff. Her wings were open as she glided down. She started flapping them and shot up into the sky with Rainbow Dash on her tail. "How are you able to support us all?" Twilight asked as she gaped at the sight below. "I'm part horse! Not pony like you guys. I've got a stronger body build." Tempest shouted back to the lavender pony. They continued up to the castle. "How are we going to get passed security?" Tempest asked them. "You saw how the others looked at the train station looked. We can't just walk in there.". Twilight thought long and hard about it. "We can say that its an emergency meeting. The guards wouldn't dare harm you, Tempest. You are unknown to all of us. They're to scared to harm you. So I guess that you really can just walk in there." Rainbow Dash responded into Tempest's ear."That might actually work." Twilight said. "Alright. if you say so." Tempest said.

They neared the castle. Tempest started to lower her altitude by doing circles around the same spot, going down a few hundred feet each time. Finally, she landed. Tempest looked at her chest, the glow was almost full She laid down and let the three dizzy ponies back onto the ground. "So much for seeing Canterlot." Rarity muttered. "So y'all expect us to just walk on in there like nutin it wrong? How in the hay is that supposed to work?" Applejack finally piped up. "Yep. I guess we can only hope for it to work." Tempset said as she began walking towards the two large double doors with stunned guards. They looked at her with open mouthes. "Would you boys mind opening the doors?" Tempest asked in her sweetest voice. Finally, one of the guards shook his head, and spoke. "St-State your b-b-business." he said, looking at her enormous form. Rainbow Dash had to shove her hoof in her mouth from laughing at their expressions."We are here for an emergency meeting with the Princess." Twilight spoke, the guards finally noticing Tempest's friends . "W-we'll take you to her." the same guard spoke as they opened up the doors and let the girls start walking. She couldn't wait to finally meet the Princess and get over all this. She kept chuckling at the gaping faces of the guards. They looked at her with the most amazed of faces. Rarity, Applejack, and Twilight knew where they were heading. They were going to the throne room, they had walked this route many times. Two golden double doors were before them. Tempest pushed open the doors. The guards stopped at the doors. They were going to let them handle this themselves.

Applejack and Rarity flanked Tempest on one flank and Twilight and Rainbow on the other. It was only them and the Princess. She looked stunned. They all bowed in the princess's presence. Tempest looked at the beautiful Princess. She had an amazing mane and tail. They were a shimmering soft rainbow. It looked fake, but it was real. "Twilight Sparkle, what is going on?" Celestia said in a firm tone as she sat where she was, and stared at the centaur.

"Well Pincess, this is Tempest Arabell Ondine. She is a centaur that was sucked in through a portal from her world." Twilight said timidly.

"A centaur? I don't believe I've ever met a centaur." Princess Celestia said, getting up.

"Well Princess, I am half horse, half human. I'm not really...common in my world either. There is no one else like me." Tempest said as the princess approached.

"And you say that you came here through a portal?" Celestia asked, five feet in front of the Centaur.

"Correct." Tempest replied.

"Can you use your wings?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, I realize that you have both wings and a horn. I suppose thats the reason that you are a princess." Tempest said to her, studying the horn and wings.

"Not quite, but we can discuss that later. I don't presume that you too posses the skill?" Celestia asked.

"Actually, I can. But I use my hands to use it. The glowing symbol on my chest is what lets me use my other form." Tempest said.

"Interesting. I have to say, I have never heard of anything like you. I have never also heard of portal opening up in Equestria." Celestia said. Celestia had never heard of a centaur and was truly scared and in wonder at this strange creature. She also spoke English like them, but she was from another world. Celestia gasped.

"Does anyone else know that she is here?" Celestia said, nervously waiting for an answer.

"Only us, and a few ponies at the train station." Twilight said, waiting for the Princess's reaction. "I told the other ponies that she was just a new pony trick that I was trying out. They didn't suspect a thing."

"Very well. Maybe my sister, Princess Luna, knows something about her." Celestia said, turning around to get her sister.

"I think its going great." Tempest was the first one to speak as she stretched out her wings.

"I guess." Twilight Sparkle said.

"So Twilight, what do you think is going to happen Tempest. You know her best." Rainbow Dash said, fluttering just above them.

"Well...I would think that if Princess Luna knows something about you, then I think everything will be fine. Either way, we probably are going to stay here for the next few days, until we can find a way to open the portal." Twilight said to Tempest. A few minutes later, the two princes's came into the throne room. Princess Luna looked at Tempest with an open mouth.

"Do you know what she is?" Princess Celestia asked her younger sister.

"Yes, I do." Princess Luna said surprising the seven other mares.

"You do?! How?" they shouted, all but Celestia.

"Well, when I was trapped in the moon, I saw everything that happened on earth. I saw every living creature. Even some that have become extinct. I saw you." Princess Luna said, as she looked up and approached Tempest.

"That's impossible! Iv'e never been here before." Tempest said, shouting in surprise.

"There were other's like you. It was undiscovered land, nopony has ever been there. Every night, you would come out." Princess Luna's horn played the memory above her. Happy centaurs were holding hands and smiling."You would dance across the moonlit meadows. Even prancing around in the oceans at different times. One night, there was a horrible battle. The griffins attacked the happy clan. You ran and hid, never to be seen again." Luna said, finishing her story and memory.

"Luna, why didn't you ever tell me this until now?" Celestia asked her younger sister.

"Its never crossed my mind up until now." Luna said, looking up at her older sister.

"Where was this unmarked territory?" Tempest cut in.

Luna turned to face her. "I believe it to be somewhere here in Equestria.".

"That could be anywhere!" Twilight said, her pupils smaller then a marble.

"Until we can get everything sorted out, you are to remain here at the castle." Princess Celestia said.

"Of course Princess." Twilight said, bowing with her friends.

"The service ponies will lead you to your rooms." Celestia said as seven ponies with identical cutiemarks came in. Their cutiemarks were a simple brown suitcase.

"These nice gentlecolts will show you to your rooms." Princess Celestia said, as the stallions stared up at Tempest.

"Excuse me Princess, but what about Spike? What about Applejack's family, and Fluttershy's creatures? Rainbow Dash's tortoise, Tank and the cutie mark crusaders? Nopony knows that we came here. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are back down in Ponyville waiting for the portal to open again." Twilight said to the princess.

"I will send a letter to Spike, telling him where you all have gone. He can watch the pets and send Fluttershy and Rarity a message to tell them that they need to come here. He can also tell Applejack's family where you are." Princess Celstia replied.

"Thank you Princess." Twilight said, as they began walking to their individual suites.


End file.
